


Don't Touch Me

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Renjun is also whipped, Sexual Harrasment, jeno is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: renjun and jeno don't take kindly when people want to put their hands on what belongs to them.orjaemin gets touched by some creepy middle aged man and all renjun and jeno can see is red.





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic we have a angry af jeno and a fiery renjun popping off and almost beating the fuck out of some pedophile that puts their hands on jaemin, also jaemin is one big softie and would never hurt a fly so he doesn't know how to defend himself. thiis could be triggering to some people.
> 
> this was requested and i was gonna put it up yesterday but i was mad tired.

it wasn't really often renjun and jeno weren't around jaemin, they didn't allow themselves to not be watching over jaemin 24/7, not because they didn't trust him, but because they knew he really didn't know how to defend himself, and in any case where he would need to he wouldn't be able to.

renjun and jeno were people who spoke their mind and if they didn't like something it sure as hell was not going to happen, jaemin on the other hand tried to please everyone and was always the mediator, rarely raising his voice, which is why the nct members were so protective of him, people usually compared him to jungwoo, but whereas jungwoo was just as soft as jaemin, jungwoo could be mean if he wanted to.

so when jaemin told renjun and jeno he would be fine walking to their dorm this late at night by himself, jeno and renjun were skeptical, jaemin was beyond tired and he just wanted to slip into the sheets of his bed, but renjun and jeno wanted to practice a few more times before calling it quits.

they let jaemin go despite the bad feeling crawling around in their guts.

with a smile jaemin mumbled out a, "see you at the dorm." picking up his coat and slipping his phone into his pocket.

renjun and jeno watched him go with worried expression, contemplating whether if they should chase after the brown haired boy or not.

as jaemin walked out of the brightly lit building, he could see the streets were dark, sun already had set, and the only light being the lamp posts every few meters.

their dorm was all the way on the adjacent street to the dance studio, so he started on his way, he glanced around, his paranoia coming in, maybe it was a bad idea to go alone.

as he was getting closer to the dorm, suddenly jaemin could hear foot steps behind him, they matched his pace and were just a few meters behind him. jaemin knew better than to panic, he couldn't just think a random person behind him was trying to come for him.

but jaemin was jaemin always worrying so he swiftly pulled out his phone typing a message to his boyfriends telling them that they should come quickly so he wasn't alone, he didn't put any context just telling them it was really scary by himself, right when he was done his phone was plucked out his hands and he almost shrieked.

"what's a pretty boy like you doing out alone, what [no boyfriend or girlfriend?" jaemin said nothing avoiding eye contact, he'd just wait till his boyfriends got there because he wasn't very good with words and he didn't know how to fight.

'i do." jaemin said this phrase short and simple, not trying to make too much conversation.

"i bet your lying, what kind of lover would let such a beauty go out walking by themselves.' the man closed in on jaemin boxing him in against the stone wall of a random building.

'please give me my phone back and leave me alone, i need to get home." jaemin said quietly.

"that stings, it really does, i know i'll be great company, let me change your mind." the man's eyes were unfocused as he licked his disgusting chapped lips. the man put one hand on jaemin's waist, putting his face close to jaemin's neck and inhaling deeply, jaemin whimpered, he was highly uncomfortable and he was seconds away from crying..

'you smell like heaven, maybe when i have my way with you we'll really be in heaven." the sleazy man said, groping jaemin's thighs and chest. jaemin sobbed, tears finally spilling over his eyes.

as the man leaned in to kiss him, jaemin turned his head, struggling in the man's grip and closing his eyes, he was now whimpering and crying in the man's tight hold, suddenly he was no longer boxed in and he sunk down to the floor trying to control his tears, the man was on the floor now, a big ugly bruise sprouting up on the side of his face and a livid jeno standing over the man, punching him over and over again.

renjun was kneeling infront of him scooping him up in his arms, soothing him, jaemin buried his face in renjun's jacket breathing in the familiar, comforting scent.

jaemin had never seen jeno this angry, jeno leaned over the man who was looking terrified, he grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him slightly up so he was face to face with jeno, "how fucking dare you put your hands on him, i could fucking kill you!"

"im sorry, im sorry!" the man pleaded afraid of jeno punching him again.

"don't say it to me, say it to our boyfriend you bastard."

the man's eyes darted to jaemin who was now standing on wobbly legs, renjun's hand protectively around his waist, and then returned to jeno, looking confused, it only made jeno more irritated.

renjun spoke up with disgust laced in his voice, "yes, _our_ boyfriend, now fucking apologize before i beat your pathetic ass myself."

jeno shoved the man forward, and he bowed at jaemin, apologizing dozens of times. once he was finished, in a killer voice renjun dismissed the man, "now, you better get the fuck out of here, or you'd wish you were already dead." 

the man scrambled up darting down the street, when he was out of sight jeno visibly softened, picking up jaemin's phone from the ground and then turning to look at jaemin who was shaking like a leaf, jeno cupped jaemin's face kissing his forehead, murmuring things about how he'll be alright.

they all silently walked together to the dorm, when they arrived it was dead quiet, everyone already probably gone to bed seeing as it was 11 at night.

renjun and jeno led jaemin to the trio's shared room, they sat jaemin down on the edge of the bed, the boy was no longer crying but his bottom lip was trembling and his eyes were wet with the tears he had shed a couple minutes ago.

renjun pulled off jaemin's coat, while jeno worked on his shoes and socks, they were careful and each touch was filled with love as they stripped him of his clothes.

when they were finished renjun positioned jaemin in the middle of the bed and jaemin was pliant under renjun's touch.

"tell us where he touched you, nana." jeno's voice was barely above a whisper.

jaemin, moved his hand over his neck, chest, and thighs, jeno leaned him kissing over his neck while renjun kissed around his chest, both of them absolutely loved jaemin's thighs and the fact this man had the balls to even consider touching him there, or anywhere for that matter, made renjun and jeno angry.

they both moved down to his thighs, marking them up with hickeys and love bites, jaemin stifled his moans seeing as it was late at night and he didn't want the other's to hear, when they were finished, all of jaemin had been marked from his neck and collarbones to his legs and ankles.

jaemin's whole body throbbed, and he was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. 

"you're so beautifully baby, you know that?" jeno was whispering into the palm of jaemin's hand.

renjun nodded in agreement, "our beautiful, jaemin." 

"we love you so much, we won't ever let that happen again, okay?" jeno asked.

drunk off their love jaemin nodded dazedly, they continued to express their love for him throughout the night, cuddling with him, kissing him softly and erasing the touches of the man who dared to touch their precious boy.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS?


End file.
